


Color me happy

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You feel insecure and useless because of your lack of special abilities. Bucky notices it and comforts you.





	Color me happy

Late evening finds you in the kitchen area, making yourself yet another cup of tea. It’s your pick-me-up drink – green tea with honey and you usually make it when your mood is down.

Which is almost every day lately.

You’re ordinary. And it wouldn’t be that bad if you were surrounded by similar ordinary non-special people. But you, being a Maximoff, are living with a team of skilled, gifted people, the Avengers, which makes you feel like a not needed obstacle at times.

Wanda and Pietro never did anything to make you feel unwanted. When you were at Strucker’s base, during the experiments, you were fairly convinced that you, too, would show a sign of mutation, just as they did.

It turned out that the scepter did not affect you in a way it did your sibling, making you nothing more but a rubbish. Only Wanda’s angry protests resulted in you being kept there. Strucker was ready to get rid of you when an occasion occurred, since you were useless, having manifested no mutation.

You had no idea why you failed at it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Wanda and Pietro were twins, maybe it was because they were older. Nobody knew.

And since the day the Avengers came and destroyed the base you were only proven that you were only Wanda’s and Pietro’s sister and only because of it they allowed you to live with at the compound.

Sure, you were clever and sometimes helpful, especially during an emergency rescue missions when everything had to be settled immediately, within a few minutes. You knew how to stay focused and organized and there were times when Tony didn’t even touch anything because you had everything handled within seconds.

Still, you were not irreplaceable. If you left, they would surely do well without you.

Heaving out a sigh, you take the cup and make to the living area. You plan on watching a comedy or something of that sorts, in hopes that it will cheer you up.

You have the entire place to yourself – the rest is on the mission. Only Bucky, Steve’s friend, was left at the compound. Usually, the two of you would just mind one another’s business, even while being in the same room; sometimes you’d spent hours on talking. You wouldn’t call it friendship but you enjoyed being around him. He was quiet, but once he opened his mouth,  you could be sure he’d throw a joke here and there or tell you something he had recalled about 40s.

But today you want to be alone. You don’t want to talk to anybody, don’t want to see anyone, just you and your tea. And maybe a movie.

Once you reach the living area, you carefully place the cup on the table and reach for the remote while making yourself comfortable on the couch. You curl up in the couch’s end, your knees almost touching your chin. You are aware that you look miserable but it’s not like anyone will notice. Maybe Wanda, if she was here, would sense that you were upset.

Shuffling through the channels you have yet to find anything interesting and because of the noise the TV makes you don’t hear Bucky entering the place. You notice his presence only when he lets out a small huff while sitting down.

You jerk your head, quite startled and Bucky smiles softly.

“Sorry, Y/N, didn’t want to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” you say, shrugging and turn your attention to the screen. Finally, you find a Friends marathon and decide to watch it.

Frankly, you don’t pay too much attention to what is happening in the show. You just stare at the screen blindly, your mind occupied with the thoughts of being in the way, of being unneeded and useless.

You tug on sleeves of your sweater. It’s oversized, so you’re able to cover your entire palms, which you do, hugging your legs to your chest. You don’t see it but Bucky’s glancing at you every now and then, he’s face concerned. Yes, he noticed that you were out of sorts pretty often but usually a bit of jesting would make you smile and you were always up for a conversation. But not today. Today you seem oddly detached, unsure and utterly sad.

“Y/N,” he calls your name quietly, not wanting to prod too much. You don’t seem to hear it so he calls again, a bit louder this time.

“Hm?” you absentmindedly answer, not even looking at him and Bucky shifts a bit closer.

“I’m wearing Sam’s boxers.”

“That’s cool,” you say emotionlessly, like a robot and for a moment Bucky fears that something really bad happened to you. You sound almost like him while he was under HYDRA’s control.  

“Y/N, can you look at me?”

“No, I’m busy. I’m watching the show.”

“Commercial break is on right now,” he states and you blink. When did it happen?

“Oh,” you pant and turn your gaze at him. Was he so close before or you didn’t even notice when he scooted closer?

“You okay?” he inquires, his voice soft, his eyes sympathetic and you find yourself unable to bottle it up any longer.

“No, Bucky. What am I even doing here?” you whine, tears filling your eyes and you bite at your lower lip to prevent them from falling.

“Right now we’re sitting in a dark room, watching ice cream commercial. But that’s not what you meant, is it?”

You shake your head and sniffle. Bucky reaches to the table to give you a tissue box before you start crying. You can’t hold it back anymore – the insecurities you kept hidden have clawed their way out and you can’t do much about it now.

“I’m useless,” you stutter between cries and Bucky knits his brows, a look of disbelief clear on his face.

“That’s bullshit, doll.”

“No, Bucky. I don’t do anything here. There’s nothing special about me.”

“You’re wrong, Y/N.”

“I’m not. I’m just a girl who’s here because my sister can do stuff with her mind and my brother runs super fast.”

“Maybe that’s what special about you, okay? That you didn’t let the scepter change you?”

“Bucky, that doesn’t make sense,” you protest as you wipe at your cheeks and Bucky smirks.

“No, it does. Just hear me out. You’re so wonderful and strong inside that the scepter couldn’t break you.”

You frown, not really following his logic. Is he really suggesting that you sibling was too weak to fight back the scepter’s power but you succeeded? How could he even think of it that way?

“Look, the only special person around here is Thor. He’s a God, like a legit, real God, but the rest? We’re all just a bunch of people who were given a serum or something. Tony’s a genius, nothing very special about it –“ you snort and Bucky gives you an amused look. “- Sam’s got his wings but without them he’s just a regular guys. Nat was trained since young to be an assassin. Steve and I got a super-soldier juice. Bruce, well… Bruce is, uhm, different.”

“He’s a green mountain of rage,” you say, your voice playful and Bucky cracks a grin.

“If you put it this way… But you know what I mean? You’re the most special from all of us. You wanna know why?”

“Yeah.”

“Because even though you don’t have ‘super powers’ you put up with all this madness which is living with us and without a word of comply you give your time to bake us cookies or read Clint a book when he’s beefing that he’s so very tired after a mission. You listen to my rumbling. You always say good stuff about Steve’s sketches. Nat told me that you’re best when it comes to picking an outfit for a night out.”

“No, I’m not,” you try to protest but Bucky taps your nose which makes you wrinkle it.

“Don’t downgrade yourself, doll. We’d be lost without you, really. I know I would!” he assures and cup your cheeks, suddenly feeling bashful. You never looked at it the way Bucky just presented. To you, it seemed your presence was bothering everyone and they were nice only out of courtesy.

“I’m really that important?”

“Hell yes! Remember when you told Tony he should turn the project upside down to look for faults? He actually ended up making it that way because it was better. And he stated, out loud and in front of witnesses, that you’re smarter than him.”

“Shut up, Bucky.”

“Do I see a blush there?” he teases and you hide your face in your hands to cover it. He damn sure saw you blushing very clearly.

“Y/N, doll, please, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” you mumble from behind your hands and Bucky chuckles airily as he reaches to uncover your face. You shiver slightly at the contrast of temperature of his hands but it’s not unpleasant. You always found it fascinating.

“That’s better,” he says and smiles brightly when you look at him, your hands squeezed in his. It’s hard to not smile while Bucky’s face is lit up and so you do, readily throwing yourself in his embrace when he opens his arms for you.

He quickly scoops you up his lap, his arms wrapped around your frame, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your back. You feel so at easy, so peaceful that you nuzzle your face into his neck, almost melting into him.

He doesn’t seem to mind, his arms tightening slightly around you. You sigh contently, closing your eyes as Bucky tilts his head to press a quick kiss to your forehead.

Paradoxically, the man who was the most distant and quiet, was the one to pick you up and help you look at yourself in a totally new light. And with a newly gained confidence about yourself you decide to say something you buried so deep that even your sister couldn’t find it.

“I like you, Bucky,” you state simply and you feel Buck’s lips curl up in a smile.

“I like you, too, Y/N.”

And simple as that, your previously grey, shadowy world begins to fill with colors again.


End file.
